Dweling
by DalouA
Summary: This story is about, a young girl that the Yautja tested on, and now that she is 16 and on earth, will the Yautja come back for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Testing the child **

**Okay this is my new story, my other stories name is Half me, Half you, I hope you enjoy this one.**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"**Bring her up, let's start the test." One of the elders said**

"**Yes sir." The young Yautja replied **

**The young Yautja brought up a small ooman baby, not any older that two weeks, he laid her down on the table, the baby started to scream and cry as she touched the cold table.**

"**Shut her up!" The elder said holding a needle.**

**The young Yautja walked over to the ooman baby, and yelled at her. "Shut up or I am going to kill you."**

**The baby just kept on screaming**

**The elder laughed at the young Yautja and then said. "You don't know how to shut up a baby do you?"**

**The young Yautja looked up at the elder and shook his head.**

**The elder just laughed at the young Yautja again and walked over to the baby, and held down her arms, while pushing the needle in to her main vein, that was on her arm.**

**The baby yelled and cried of pain, the elder then picked her up and took her to a small pod and putted her in it, she almost immediately fell asleep.**

**2 ooman day's later.**

"**Did the test work, sir?" The young Yautja asked the elder **

**The elder lowered his head and then said. "No, it shows no change."**

**The young Yautja walked over to the elder and asked. "What do we do with the ooman child?"**

**The elder raised his head and then said. "Take her back and leave her close to the place were you found her, make sure that her parents find her."**

**The young Yautja looked at the elder surprised and then asked. "Sir why, can't we just kill her, she is of no use to us."**

**The elder roared at the young Yautja and then said. "We are not monsters, and besides that way we can check up on her in a few years, to see if there is any change."**

**The young Yautja nodded. "I see sir."**

**He then took the baby from the pod and they changed there course back to earth.**

**When they got to earth, they dropped the child near the house of her ooman parents, the following day, the ooman's found her, and the Yautja went back to the ship, they would return in a couple of years to see if there were changes.**

**16 years later**

"**Brittany, Brittany, BRITTANY!" Kelly yelled at her sister who was sleeping like a rock**

**Brittany slowly opened her eyes and saw her younger sister jumping on the bed and trying to wake her up. "W-what do y-ou want." Brittany said still half asleep.**

**Brittany had long dark blond hair that came just above her buttocks, light blue eye's, slightly tanned white skin, shiny pink lips, medium sized breast, well built, she had mussels but not to much. Long sharp face, (Like anime) Small body built, like a fighter, but like a model as well.**

**Kelly then jumped on her sister one more time and then answered her question. "Can I borrow your make up?"**

**Brittany looked up at Kelly, and then yelled. "NO, now go away and let me sleep."**

**Kelly had light blond hair, and blue eyes, she was very cute, and when she gets older she will be able to get a lot of guy's**

**Kelly then jumped on her sister again and said. "Why not?"**

**Brittany looked up at Kelly. "Because I said so, if you don't let me sleep now I am going to KILL you!"**

**Kelly then yelled at Brittany again. "PLEASE" Kelly yelled and then jumped on her sister again.**

**Brittany jumped out of the bed and grabbed her sister's foot holding her upside down in the air, the way a bully would do if they shook the children for money.**

"**MOMMY" Kelly yelled **

**Brittany was about to shut her sister up, but then their mother came in and yelled**

"**BRITTANY, put your sister down!" Their mother shouted **

**Brittany dropped Kelly, but not gently, lucking Kelly didn't land on her head**

"**Brittany!" Their mother yelled again**

**Brittany smiled and then said. "WHAT, you said put her down!"**

**Kelly walked over to her mother and started to yell at Brittany**

"**Why did you do that, I just wanted to borrow your make up!"**

**Brittany smiled and said. "Because you woke me up, you little twerp." **

"**Brittany doesn't talk to your sister like that!" Their mother yelled at Brittany again**

**Brittany smiled and then said sorry, but not in the way that she meant it.**

"**So can I lend your make up?" Kelly asked Brittany again**

"**No, your 14 you don't need make up!" Brittany said sarcastic**

**Their mother then walked to Brittany and putted her hand on her shoulder and said. "Don't you remember when you were 14, you wore make up, like it went out of fashion, you must remember, your not that much older than your sister you know, your only 16."**

**Brittany hissed and then said. "Fine, but if you brake it, you pay me double what it cost."**

**Kelly nodded and walked over to Brittany's make up case, Brittany climbed back in to the bed and went back to sleep.**

**After like 2 hours, Brittany woke up. "Damn how late is it?" Brittany said looking at her cell phone.**

"**Fuck its 1 o'clock, Marcus is going to kill me." Brittany said, as she punched in a couple of keys on her cell phone.**

"**Hello?" Marcus said on the other line of the phone**

"**Hey baby, sorry I am late, I kind off slept until now." Brittany said in a puppy voice**

"**Its okay baby, listen do you want me to come over later, since I don't think that you're in the mood to go out?" Marcus said**

"**Yeah, I would love that, and you're right I am not in the mood to go out but I am in the mood to watch a movie with you here by the house." Brittany said **

"**Sure I would like that, but I first have to finish this work and then I will be there, so I will see you in about an hour." Marcus said**

"**Okay then bye baby." Brittany said in a sweat voice**

"**Bye babes, see you later."**

**Brittany ended the phone call, and then laid back in her bed, looking at her white roof, she then sprang up, and walked to her closet, she got out some blue pans and a white top and some sneakers.**

**Brittany waked over to her mirror and got out her brush and started to brush trough her hair, she had long straight hair, she looked around more her make up, luckily Kelly for once left something where she found it. Brittany took her make up and checked if every thing was still in one peace, luckily every thing was.**

**Brittany putted on her make up and her deodorant, and walked out of the room.**

"**Brittany you look nice, is Marcus coming?" Her mother asked.**

"**Yup, I kind of misted our date." Brittany said laughing**

"**You know that you are sleeping your life past" Her mother said smiling**

**Brittany smiled and then walked over to her brother, Hendry who was watching TV. **

**Hendry was 18 and a player, he goes trough girls, like their nothing, he is a sweat guy when he wants to be, and that is only when he wants to score with a female, the only females with which he has had a real relation ship is with his two sisters Kelly, and Brittany and his mother.**

"**Hey Hendry." Brittany said as she went to sit down next to him.**

"**Hey sis, I heard that Marcus is coming over." Henry said, turning his gaze away from the TV and to Brittany.**

"**Yes, he is coming and I don't want to be rude okay." Brittany said to Henry giving his the evil glare**

"**Hey I am just looking out for my sister; I don't want him to hurt you!" Henry said smiling**

"**Think of that next time you break a girl's heart." Brittany said glaring at Henry**

**Henry smiled and tried to justify his motives but Brittany just laughed at him and said. "Yeah, yeah what ever makes you happy, but if your mean to Henry one more time, then I will brake your leg, and I am not talking about the two you walk on" Brittany said laughing**

**Henry gave Brittany a disgust look and then said. "Ewe sis, come on that's just gross, I get the picture okay!" Henry said laughing**

**Ms. Bichä then walked to the front door, and opened it, Brittany ran to the door, hoping that it was Marcus, but in place she found out that it was just her younger brother Victor. **

**Victor is 15 and the kind of guy that is very still, he doesn't think to much of him self, and he hates his brother Hendry because Hendry is the total opposite of himself, Victor is the type of guy that sticks to the books.**

"**Oh it's just you" Brittany said walking away from the door and back to the TV.**

"**Nice to see you too sis." Victor said sarcastic**

"**Yeah, yeah go play chest or something." Brittany said sitting down next to Hendry**

"**You know you're so lucky, you don't have school!" Brittany said looking at Hendry**

"**NO, your lucky I want to go back to school, do you know how much easier it is to get chicks when your in school, now I have to go search for them!" Hendry said looking dead serous at his sister**

"**Lucky girls, I guess this way a lot of hearts won't be broken." Brittany said laughing**

**Just then the door bell rang, Brittany ran to the door, and opened it, this time it was Marcus.**

"**Hey beautiful, sorry I am late." Marcus said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.**

"**Its fine don't stress about." Brittany said smiling.**

"**Hey keep your paws of my sister." Hendry said walking to the two love birds**

"**Fuck off, Henry, remember what I said." Brittany hissed at her brother**

"**Yeah sis, I remember, but I don't like him touching you." Henry said defending his actions.**

"**Don't worry, I am not going brake her heart like you did with every other girl you ever dated" Marcus said smiling**

"**I don't care; just don't touch her in front of me." Henry said hissing at Marcus**

**Brittany took Marcus's hand and let him to the living room. They watched a movie, and every time Marcus would make a move on Brittany, Hendry, Kelly or Victor would come and sit between them. After a while Brittany got so pissed of that she told them if they did that one more time she was going to kill them, They Hendry did it again, Brittany grabbed him by the arm and pulled him outside.**

"**What is your problem?" Brittany yelled at Hendry**

"**Sis, I am just protecting you." Hendry said smiling**

**Brittany then yelled at him again. "Well stop it."**

"**Sis, come on." Before Hendry could continue, Brittany did a low kick and he fell on his back hard.**

"**Stop it now okay." Brittany said leaning over Hendry laughing**

"**Wow sis, looks like those kick boxing lessons are paying off." Hendry said laughing **

"**Just stop it okay!" Brittany said as she walked back in to the house, and sat next to Marcus again**

"**What did you go do?" Marcus asked Brittany**

"**Oh nothing much, just talked some sense in to my brother." Brittany said smiling**

**Marcus could only stay a while, but then had to go. **

**When Marcus walked out the door, Brittany gave him a kiss on the cheek.**

**Hendry was about to yell at Brittany but it was to fast, Brittany closed the door, and walked back to Hendry smiling, she passed him and walked back to her room.**

**The next day was Monday, and Brittany had school from 8 am until 3 pm.**

**She hated school; her grades were low because she had a bad habit of skipping class. **

**Brittany stood up in a bad mood since it was Monday, she always hated Monday's.**

**Brittany got to her closet, and putted on her normal school clothes, all the girls had to wear, green dressed and white tops under them, while the guy's wore gray pans and white tops, so every one looks alike.**

**Brittany waked over to the bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed, she was not in grade 10 only two more years and then she would be done with school for good.**

**Brittany walked to the kitchen and ate some wheat pix, and then greeted her mother and she started to walk to school, her mother use to drive her to school, but she prefers to walk, but Kelly and Victor still drive with her mother to school.**

**On the way to school Brittany caught up with her best friend Lizzy, they have bin best friends since grade 8.**

**They had gotten just in time by the school, because as they entered the school, the bell rang. Brittany ran to her class, and just came in time as the fellow student were entering the class room, Brittany followed the other student in to the class, and went to sit down in her desk. **

**Brittany opened her math book, as sadly that was her first subject of the day, the teacher walked in to the class and said a couple of speeches, about the children that didn't do their homework for the day, and then the teacher went to each student to check if their homework was done.**

**For once Brittany did her homework, but only because her mother told her if she didn't do it, Brittany was not allowed to see Marcus for a week.**

**The teacher yelled at a couple of student and then walked up to Brittany and said. "Well Brittany, did you do your home work?"**

**Brittany smiled and gave her book to the teacher and said. "Yes, Miss. Pina I did."**

**The class looked at Brittany surprised.**

"**Well, let me see them." The teacher said opening Brittany's math book, stating 'seeing in believing.'**

**The teacher looked trough Brittany's math book, and then gave her a surprised look and said. "Well, well seems like Miss. Bichä did her home work, why the change?"**

**The teacher said smiling at Brittany**

**Brittany smiled and then turned her gaze to the teacher and said. "Don't get too exited, my mother forced me to do my home work."**

**The teacher got a grin on her face then asked Brittany. "And how on earth did your mother get that right?"**

**Brittany smiled again and then continued. "By threatening me, not allowing me to se my boyfriend for a week!" Brittany kind of yelled out the week part.**

**The teacher smiled and then said. "Seems like your mother is a smart woman, you should do as she says."**

**Brittany gave out a long breath and then said. "Yeah, yeah I know the preach, go check some one else's home work." Brittany said and then took back her book**

**The teacher glared at Brittany and then continued to walk to the other students.**

**Brittany watched as some of the student explained why they did not do their home work, she was just glad she did not have to make some great story up, in order not to get detention.**

**After the teacher checked all the student math book's and told them who would get detention and who not, the teacher walked over to the board, and started to right some things on it, and then started to explain what does thing are.**

**Are usual by now Brittany was fast asleep in her desk, the teacher walked over to Brittany and then saw that she was fast asleep, she then took her long wood stick that she used to show on the board, and slammed it on to Brittany's desk.**

**Brittany sat up as fast as lightning, almost attacking the teacher.**

"**What was that for?" Brittany said wiping her face, with her jacket**

"**Why were you sleeping?" The teacher asked glaring at Brittany**

**Brittany took a couple of seconds to get her answer and then said. "Well, some people have to stay awake when they learn; I need to sleep to take in the things."**

**The teacher then smiled at Brittany and said. "Well then you would have no problem telling me what that equals." The teacher said pointing to some kind of equation on the board.**

**Brittany looked at the equation and then said. "I can't sorry."**

**The teacher glared at Brittany and then said. "And why not Miss. Bichä?"**

**Brittany smiled and then said. "Well because you woke me up, and now I can't remember anything!" Brittany said blaming everything on the teacher **

**The teacher as once before glared at Brittany, but this time did not keep her mouth still. "Well then I want you to do page 9 and 10 for tomorrow, and not just you Brittany the whole class, hopefully you will be able to remember by tomorrow."**

**Brittany laid her head down on the desk and started to think. 'Bitch, who does she think she is, fucking waking me up and then giving me home work.'**

**The bell then rang and the teacher packed up her stuff and the next teacher came in to the class room, the next subject was biologic, Brittany loved this subject, if it was not for the guy's, they laughed their heads off every time the teacher talked about the human private parts.**

**This lesson they learned about the immune system, and what aids does to the body, the time went past fast and the bell rang, but this time they had brake for a hour, and then back to class.**

**Brittany walked out of the class, and in to the hall way, she walked out of the building and to the field, Marcus use to hang out on the fields. **

**Brittany looked around for Marcus, she found him in his usual spot, next to the tree in the far end of the field, waiting for his friends, Marcus and his friends usually waited for each other there, and then they went to go smoke.**

**Brittany awaked over to Marcus.**

"**Hey, where is your gang?" Brittany said to Marcus smiling and then giving him a kiss on the cheek**

"**Late as usual, they probably didn't do their home work again." Marcus said slightly laughing**

**Brittany smiled as she saw Gorge come their way, Gorge was about the most stubborn person she had ever met. He had long brown hair and a smile that could make girls melt; he was a lot like her brother, Henry.**

"**Hey Marcus, sorry I am late, got kept back again!" Gorge said smiling**

**Marcus turned his gaze away from Brittany and to Gorge. "Don't worry about it, Brittany kept me company, where are the other's?"**

**Gorge walked over to Brittany and gave her a hug and Gorge and Marcus did a funny handshake, and then Gorge continued. "Oh yeah, we won't be seeing them today, Lucas and Tim have to do there exams that they failed and Frank is sick."**

**Marcus let out a hard breath and then replied. "You have to be kidding me, so it's just us three?" **

**Gorge laughed and then nodded. "Yup, do you want to go smoke?"**

**Marcus nodded and then took Brittany's hand. "Are you coming with babe?"**

**Brittany smiled and then took her free hand and took out a packet of Cigarettes from her jacket. "What do you think?"**

**Marcus, Gorge and Brittany then walked over to the gate far behind the school and jumped over it, they walked over to a local shop and went in.**

"**Hey Jake, do you mind if we crash here for a while?" Gorge asked an old man that was sitting on a chair behind the till.**

**Jake made a smile and looked up saying. "Nope, enjoy yourself, but go sit in the room behind…" Before Jake could finish his sentence Gorge interrupted**

"**Yeah, yeah I know we must not bother the customers; you know I do have a memory."**

**Jake gave out a small grin and then smiled at Brittany who was talking to Marcus behind Gorge. "Brittany I see you and Marcus are a couple."**

**Brittany turned her gaze to Jake and then replied. "Yes, we have bin going out for about one moth now, why?" **

**Jake smiled again and then continued. "Just saying, now you guy's go behind, before you scare my few customers away!"**

**The three of them went trough the door and went to sit in the storage room.**

"**I like this place, it brings back memories." Brittany said lighting her self a cigarette.**

**Gorge smiled and took the lighter from Brittany and then said. "Yeah I think we all do…"**

**After about 15 minutes they headed back to the school, Brittany and Marcus went to sit in the hallway until the bell rang.**

**Brittany walked over to her class room the next couple of subject where History, Logic, then last but never least Art.**

**After a couple of hours school was over, Brittany waited for the bell to ring and when it did, she sprang up and ran out the door, when she came out side Lizzy was already waiting for her. **

"**Took you long enough." Lizzy said smiling**

"**Yeah I know, the children almost ran me over on the way to here, what is it with Monday's that you have to fear for your life!"**

**Lizzy gave a smile and hugged Brittany. "So were is Marcus?" **

**Brittany gladly returned the hug and replied to her question. "Oh he has rugby practice today."**

**The two girls walked back home, Lizzy lived about 2 streets away from Brittany so they had no problem visiting each other.**

**They parted there ways and Brittany walked home; when she came by the house she unlocked the door, and walked in. Brittany dropped her bag on the kitchen floor and walked to her room, and laid down on her bead and started to right in her dairy.**

**Dear Dairy 19 June 2006 Monday**

'**Today I and Marcus went to Jake's shop, for a smoke break, I think that I may be falling in love with Marcus I just hope that he feels the same way.'**

**End of chapter one**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**On the Yautja ship**

"**Elder is it time yet?" One of the Yautja's asked **

**The Elder turned his gaze to the hunter and then said. "Yes I believe that it is, we must hope for the best."**

**The Yautja clicked his mandibles in nervousness and then asked. "Do you think that I am ready for this task?"**

**The elder lifted his mandibles up forming a smile. "Yes Ra'cusha you are, you were very young when we brought the ooman here, you are now experienced enough to handle this task." **

**Ra'cusha bended down in respect and then said. "Thank you elder, I shall prepare the ships to head back to earth.**

**The elder nodded and Ra'cusha went of.**

**Back on earth**

**19 June 2006 Monday night**

**Brittany opened her eyes and stairs at her sealing, she must have fallen asleep it was about 6 pm, she had slept for at least three hours.**

**Brittany sat up slowly and felt at a slight breeze of wind touched her skin, she had only been lying under one blanket, a short black blanket, use to be one of her favorite blankets.**

**She looked around in her room, it was starting to get dark, and since it was winter here in South Africa it got dark quicker.**

**Brittany took her time to stretch out and take a couple of yawn's, then she stood up and putted on her light, she looked in her mirror, her hair was messy and her school dress looked horrible, she got out get brush and brushed her hair.**

**Brittany walked down the hall to the kitchen she saw her mother making diner and usual and her brother's and sister watching TV.**

"**Hey mom, what are you making?" Brittany asked walking over to her mother smiling**

"**Hey darling, I was just about to wake you up, don't be so nosy wait and see." Her mother said smiling**

**Brittany smile and then walked to her brother, Hendry, Brittany went to sit next to him and checked what they all were watching, as always they were watching 'Day's of our life's', a family favorite**

**Hendry smiled and then asked Brittany, "Hey where is your friend Lizzy?"**

**Brittany made an angry face and hissed back. "NO were near you!"**

**Hendry just laughed and turned his gaze back to the television.**

**Brittany watched with them, but in the middle of the episode Victor and Kelly started to argue about who knows more than the other one.**

**Hendry jumped in and said. "Nether one of you are smart, now knock it off!"**

**The two of them went dead still, they never messed around with Hendry, since there father was not around he was the only one who gave them lessons in respect, there father died four years after Brittany's birth, in a car accident, the only one who stood up to him was Brittany, she was the only one that could for some reason beat him, in fights when she tried.**

**After 'Day's of our life's' they ate while watching '7de laan'.**

**Brittany ate and then went back down the hall to her room and to her computer, she logged in to her account and went on the internet, to chat with Marcus, and check what he is doing.**

**Since both of them were on the internet 24/7 they chatted a lot.**

**On MSN**

"**Hey, what you doing?" Brittany wrote**

**He took about 2 minutes to write back.**

"_**Not much you babe?" Marcus replied **_

"**Same, just ate, so did you get the 'water save' task as well?"**

"_**Yeah, but I got it by Miss. BITCH, so I have to do this well, or not at all!" Marcus said playing a little guy on the screen that bashes a guitar.**_

"**LoL, so tell me what are you doing this weekend?" Brittany typed **

"_**I have to go to go to my grandparents!" Marcus wrote**_

"**That sucks, well I will chat to you later, I have to go and do that stupid task." Brittany sent. **

"_**Yeah me to, chat later babes!" **_

**Brittany got a smile as she read babes and then replied one last time. "Bye for now, sexy."**

**Brittany walked away from the computer and to her desk, she got her bag, and opened it, she took out a white sheet of paper with a lot of writing on it!**

**She started to read; she had to write a document on why you should not fuck the see up!**

**The started to write. **

**The see and the things that live in it.**

**There are many reasons….**

**(I am not going to write everything that she wrote, other wise it would be come my home work: P)**

**After about 3 hours she was done, it was not that hard of a task, she just needed to go on the internet, and she was almost done, then she just had to write a couple of things and so on.**

**Brittany stood up and walked to the shower and took a shower she then changed in to night clothes and climbed in to her bed, she took out her dairy and started to write**

**Dear Dairy 19 June 2006 21:43 Monday**

'**Well today was okay, after I wrote my last entry I fall asleep and then woke up about 6 pm and then ate, and watched television, Hendry asked about Lizzy again, if he dose that one more time I am going to ring his neck, I chatted to Marcus, he is going to his grandparents this weekend to I wont be able to see him, I finished that task about the ocean. I should probably go sleep other wise I will have trouble waking up tomorrow, so night' **

**Brittany putted her dairy under her pillow and took putted the light off and went to sleep.**

**End of Chapter three**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**On the Yautja ship**

**Ra'cusha turned his gaze back to one of the younger hunter's. "Is the ship ready for take off?"**

**The young hunter nodded and replied. "Yes sir, are you sure that you want to do this alone?"**

**Ra'cusha roared in anger. "Yes, I must do this on my own, do you understand!"**

**The younger hunter nodded and punched in a couple of buttons on the ship.**

**Ra'cusha climbed in to a smaller ship and said his goodbye's he the other Yautja then opened the docking bay door, and Ra'cusha closed his ship door and went off, in to the galaxy.**

**Back on earth Tuesday 6 am.**

**Brittany moaned as she heard her alarm go off, she sat up and hit the alarm so that it will go quite, she stood up and walked over to her cupboard and got out her school dress.**

**Brittany walked down the hall way and in to the bathroom, she opened the tap, and took off her night clothes, and got in the bath.**

"**I wander what Marcus will do by his grandparents, probably be bored." Brittany said to her self.**

**After a nice short bath, Brittany got dressed, and walked back to her room; she only had this week with Marcus.**

"**What am I going to do this weekend?" Brittany said out loud by accident.**

"**Well, how about spending time with Marcus?" Brittany's mother said**

"**No I can't, he is going to his grandparents, moms are you listening me off?"**

**Brittany's mother laughed and then said. "No, why should I?" **

**Brittany laughed with her mother and then walked over to her mirror, and took out her brush and started to comb her hair.**

"**Mom do you think that I am pretty?" Brittany asked her mother**

**Her mother stopped in her tracks and turned around and said smiling. "Yes my angle you're beautiful, why are you asking?"**

**Brittany thought of an answer, and then said. "Well I was just wondering."**

**Her mother nodded and then walked out of the room.**

**Brittany looked at her self in the mirror and stared in her own eyes, sometimes she did not look like her self, she could never describe it, she just looked different.**

"**Oh shit!" Brittany yelled as she looked at the alarm clock, 7 am.**

**Brittany quickly tied her hair and ran out of her room and in to the kitchen. "Hey mom, I am late chat to you later."**

**Brittany's mother looked at her strange, as Brittany ran out the door.**

**Brittany ran as fast as she could, just to get to Lizzy's house in time.**

**By the time Brittany came to Lizzy's house, Lizzy was waiting outside.**

"**Why are you always late?" Lizzy asked smiling.**

**Brittany bended down and tried to catch her breath. "S-sorry." Brittany said breath less.**

"**Its fine, I ma getting use to it." Lizzy said laughing**

**The two teens walked down the street, and talked about how much it sucked that Marcus had to go to his grandparents this weekend.**

"**So what are we going to do this weekend?" Brittany asked Lizzy**

"**Don't you mean, what are you going to do, I am going to George's family this weekend." Lizzy said rubbing it in Brittany's face**

"**Damn, this sucks, what am I going to do this weekend, hey maybe Marcus will let me come with him to his grand parents."**

"**I dought that, he would have asked you by now, if he wanted you to go with." Lizzy said stating out the obvious.**

"**You're right, now I have to find something to do, man this sucks." Brittany said looking down at the ground.**

**They walked on until they reached the school, and then the two went there separate ways.**

**Brittany walked to her class, and went to sit down, just as she sat down the school bell rang, and the children started to run in to the class, and they were followed by the teacher.**

"**Good morning class, hope you slept well, because we have a little surprise for you, first I want to have your tasks." The teacher said, smiling at the students**

**Brittany got out her task and put it on her desk, the teacher came around to each student's desk and checked there tasks, and took it in.**

**When the teacher reached Brittany, she looked at the task and smiled. **

"**Very well, Brittany, you seem to have developed a sense of doing your home work."**

**Brittany gave a false smile and lay back on her arms.**

**After the teacher took up all the tasks, and went to stand in front of the class.**

"**Okay, can I please have everybody's attention today's classes will not go as following, on your schedule you have athletics today. So you all should have your clothes here, today this class and the class form Mr. Kent are going to have practice together."**

**The whole class was exited to hear this; the walls were filled with screams, and yelling.**

"**Settle down, everyone please go to the bathrooms and change, then go to field A, you may take no longer that 10 minutes is that clear, anybody who is not on the field will get two weeks of detention, is that clear?" The teacher said smiling. **

"**Yes Mis." The class said, and then started to walk to the bathrooms, guys to the one side and the girls to the other.**

**Brittany walked to the girl's bathroom, she always loved athletics, but most of all Marcus was in Mr. Kent's class, so she would be with him, and that was just plain great.**

**Brittany walked in to the bath room and saw a couple of the other girls undressing.**

"**Hey Brit, you must be happy, you love athletics." Nina said**

**Brittany smiled, no matter how nice Nina tried to be, Brittany didn't like her one bit, she was a bitch and even more a slut, Brittany could not stand her one bit.**

"**MY name is Brittany, and yes I am happy that this happened, not that it is any of your concern!" Brittany said**

"**Hey I was just trying to be nice, why are you so up tite?" Nina said laughing**

**Brittany gave another false smile and started to undress and get in to her athletics clothes.**

**After Brittany was dressed she ran to the field, she took her bag with, Brittany never left her bad alone, because some of the girls find it funny to put bricks in her bag, the last girl that did that, Brittany almost killed with the brick.**

**End of Chapter three**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four **

**Thanks for the review's, especially Storm Raven, I hope you like chapter four, I tried to make very little errors, but feel free to confront me if I really right shit, thanks.**

**Ps: I posted a new story called Super Model Freak out; Check it out if you want to. Smile**

**By the time Brittany got to the field, almost everyone was there, she looked around for Marcus, and found him standing in a line with his class, Brittany ran to her class line, and smiled at Marcus, he just smiled back, he didn't seem very pleased to see her there.**

"**Okay we are going to start by playing soccer, girls against the guy's." Mr. Kent said.**

**Some of the girls moaned but the other weren't complaining, and Brittany was one of them.**

**They started out by explaining how the game works, and that the first team with 5 points wins.**

**Brittany was one of the runners.**

**That means she had to get the ball past the goalie to score a point.**

**Mr. Kent kicked off the ball and the game started.**

**Brittany started to run, everyone was surprised how fast she could run, Brittany got the ball easily and ran straight to the goal, the guy's tried to stop her, but they weren't nearly fast enough, Brittany ran straight past them, and fast as well, Brittany kicked the ball and got one goal.**

"**One point to the girls…" Mr. Kent yelled**

"**Man your fast, how did you do that?" One of the runner girls asked.**

**Brittany just smiles and then said. "That wasn't fast; I will show you fast later."**

**The girl just smiled at Lisa and waited for the teacher to kick the ball.**

**Brittany got the second and third goal.**

"**Was that fast for you?" The girl asked Brittany again.**

**Brittany shook her head, and watched the teacher kicked the ball off, Brittany got the forth goal as well.**

"**Was that your fast?" The girl asked once more.**

**But Brittany shook her head again.**

**Brittany decided that she would not get the forth goal, she would rather defend this last turn.**

**The last goal was made by one of the school's fastest girls.**

"**Why did you not try to take the ball?" The same girl as before asked her.**

**Brittany smiled and then said. "I wanted to give someone else a shot."**

**Mr. Kent walked up to Brittany and smiled. "You are very fast, the next thing that you guy's going to do is run, show me how fast you really are."**

**Brittany nodded and Mr. Kent went away to the boy's team.**

"**Are you going to show me how fast you really are now?" The girl asked.**

**Brittany smiled and said. "You will know when I am going all out, trust me!" **

**The girl just stared in surprise.**

**Mr. Kent walked in front of the student and then said. "Right, boy's you lost, the next thing that you are going to do is run, you all will start, and each lap the last 10 will be disqualified, is that clear?" **

**Everyone screamed yes or agh, and got in there possessions. **

**Brittany got ready, this was her big chance to show how good she really was.**

**Mr. Kent counted down from three, and when he got to one, everyone ran, Brittany started out slow, but near the end she started to really run, she passed everyone, even the fastest girl in school, and all the guy's, she came first in the first lap.**

**The next lap there was now 30 students left, then the second lap 20, and the third lap only 10.**

**This was the last lap, Brittany was far behind, but she didn't worry, she started to run slower, and when the other student were far in front, she started to pick up speed.**

"**I think she is going to be last." Mr. Kent said to him self.**

**Marcus looked at the teacher and said grumpy. "Oh no, she is going to be first."**

**Mr. Kent looked at Marcus strange. "What make's you think that."**

**Marcus sighed and then said. "Watch and see."**

**Mr. Kent turned his gaze back to Brittany, but he was shocked when he saw Brittany was not far behind at all, she was just a couple of steps behind the other, then he saw her pick up speed and a lot, because, with one blink she ran past the other student and then she was first, but she didn't stop, she kept on going, and soon, every one was far behind her.**

**Brittany came running over the finish line fast, the whole class came to great her, but strange enough she was hardly tired, Marcus just sat on the pavilion and didn't even bother to welcome Brittany. **

**Two minutes later the other student passed the finish line.**

**The girl from before walked up to Brittany and asked... "What that it?"**

**Brittany smiled and then said. "Short of, I can go faster, but then I would have humiliated the other student and I didn't want to do that." **

**The girl laughed, but then Mr. Kent walked up to Brittany and said. "You run very fast, I thought that you were going to loose, but I must say that I was very wrong."**

**Brittany said smiling. "Thank you sir, I have always run very fast."**

**Mr. Kent was quiet for a couple of seconds and then said. "Do you play any sports?"**

**Brittany shook her head. "No, sir, but I have always wanted to, I just never thought that I would have been good enough."**

**Mr. Kent smiled and then asked. "Well you are, would you like to run for the school…?"**

**Brittany nodded. "I would love to."**

**The rest of the day went as always boring, except for the fight that Brittany had with Marcus, they fought about why she had to go and show off today.**

**When the bell rang Brittany started to walk home, in a bad mood and very mad at Marcus, on her why home Lizzy ran in to her.**

"**Hey Brittany, why are you looking so mad...?" Lizzy asked.**

**Brittany glared at Lizzy and then said. "I am mad, Marcus and I got in to a fight, just because I showed a little off at the practice that we had to day, he said that his girl friend is a freak, fucking ass hole!" Nina yelled.**

**Lizzy said laughing. "He is probably just jealous because you are faster that he is and better athletes don't worry about what he said."**

**Brittany hissed at Lizzy and then continued. "I have to worry what my boyfriend thinks of me, I don't want him to think that I am some kind of freak, do you think that I am a freak?" **

**Lizzy laughed and then said. "I think that you are gifted."**

**Brittany sighed loudly. "Great a gifted freak…!"**

**Brittany continued walking to her house, she was really ticked off. **

"**Okay I have to go now, call Marcus and find out what the fuck is his problem." Lizzy said as she started to walk in the other direction.**

**Brittany nodded and started to think that might be a good idea finding out what is his problem.**

**End of Chapter three**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**

**Thanks so much for your review's, and please continue reviewing.**

**Hope you liked the chapter, and I really hope I didn't make to many errors, let me know if I did, oh yeah, and just my personal pov: Marcus is a bastard.**

**Wait and see why. Evil laughter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Brittany unlocked the front door and walked in to her house throwing her bad down; she immediately walked over to the phone, but was stopped by her brother.**

"**Hey Brittany, who are you calling?" Hendry asked putting his hand in the phone.**

**Brittany glared at him, she didn't have time for this. "I am calling Marcus, now bug off."**

**Hendry smiled asking. "Why are you calling him?"**

**Brittany just kept on glaring at Hendry. "We got into a fight, and I want to find out what the hell is his problem."**

**Hendry just smiled and then said. "So your calling him straight after school, how dispirit do you want to sound, call him later, in the mean time you can tell me what happened."**

**Brittany sighed loudly, Hendry was right, Brittany walked away from the phone and went to sit on the couch in the living room, Hendry followed and sat down beside her.**

"**I don't really know, we were doing the athletics practice and then I started to show off a little, and now Marcus thinks that I showed off too much, and that everyone thinks that his girl friend is a freak." Brittany said all in one breath…**

**Hendry took a second before replying. "I see, your not a freak, your just very talented and he can't handle that, let me guess you won him in something?"**

**Brittany thought for a while and then said. "Yes I won him in running if it wasn't for me he would have ran another lap, how did you know?"**

**Hendry smiled and then continued. "Well the only reason that he is so mad, is because you won him, let him beat you in something, let him feel like the man, and don't show off, if you beat him, make it look like you were just lucky, and then everything should be fine."**

**Brittany thought about it for a while, Hendry was right once again, men always wanted to feel like they are the boss. Brittany nodded and then thanked her brother for the help, and stood up going to her room, she saw on her computer 'one unread message'.**

**Brittany went in to the message and read.**

"**Hey Brittany I am very sorry about freaking out on you, please forgive me I don't know why I did that I think that I felt like you were better than me and you know us guy's we like to rule, please let me know when you get the message, and tell me if you still like me or not?"**

'**Aaahhh Marcus is so cute.' Brittany thought.**

**Brittany went to 'reply message' and started to type…**

"**Marcus you know I still like you, and thank you for letting me know why you freaked out on me, and I agree I am sometimes a bit of a freak, but I still like you a lot."**

**Brittany sent the message and in less than 5 minutes Brittany got a reply.**

**Marcus: "Do you love me?"**

**Brittany got a smile on her face and then replied. "Not yet but maybe soon…"**

**The two of them chatted for a while and made up but then Marcus had to go do something.**

**Brittany climbed on her bed and took out her dairy from under her pillow and started to write.**

**Dear Diary 20 June 2006 5 pm Tuesday**

**Today we had athletics and I did too well, Marcus and I got in to a fight, about me doing to well, freaky well, I guess sometimes I do too well, but I can't help it, Mr. Kent asked me to run for the school, this is going to be so cool, me and Marcus made up but sadly over msn, he asked me if I love him, I just said 'not yet but maybe soon' I really wish that he would stay here this weekend that way I could spend even more time with him, oh and I think that mom is making liver tonight, so I am going to bed early to avoid eating that.**

**Brittany placed her dairy under her pillow and walked over to the kitchen cabinet and took out one sleeping pill, and got a glass of water, and sipped it down. **

'**The things I do to avoid my mother's food.' Brittany thought to her self.**

**Brittany then walked back to her room, and got out of her school clothes and in to her night clothes and snuggled into her bed, the sleeping pill kicked in fast and hard, Brittany was asleep with in an half an hour.**

**End of Chapter five**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**

**Sorry for the short chapter but it's 2 am in the morning and I can hear my bed calling me, so I think that I am going to go snuggle up as well. Yawn**

**Good night and please review. Yawn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Chapter 6 is up, hope you like it, and yeah sorry that I took so long to update, but I had to format my pc. Cries **

**Ps: Half me Half you will only be updated in a while, sorry for making anyone wait.**

**Ms. Bitchä walked in to Brittany's room and looked at her sleeping daughter.**

'**They grow up to fast, I can't believe me and Josh almost lost her, I just wish Josh was here today to see how beautiful our daughter grew up.'**

**Ms. Bitchä walked over to Brittany and gave her a good night kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room.**

**6 am Wednesday 21 June 2006**

**Brittany slowly opened her eyes and stretched out, yawning.**

**She took a while before standing up.**

**Brittany got up and walked over to the kitchen and got her self some cereal, Brittany sat down by the kitchen table and started to eat her coco pops.**

**After Brittany ate she walked down to the bathroom, for some strange reason everyone was still asleep, but she didn't worry about that they would wake up soon enough when she started to sing in the shower.**

**Brittany got in to the shower and opened the tap starting to sing.**

"**When I am the only one awake, then I wake everyone else up as well, la la la, there is one thing you can't deny and that is me singing, la da la da, until I hear someone awake I will sing. **

**Brittany then heard an enormous bang on the door and then her brother Hendry yelling. "Stop that, singing is not one of your talents."**

**Brittany smiled and then stopped singing, she showered for a while longer, and then got out, and walked to her room, holding a towel around her body, she walked into her room, and closed the door.**

**Brittany was busy getting dressed when her younger brother, Victor, walked into her room, the next thing that Brittany heard was. "Aaahhh..."**

**Brittany turned around and saw Victor running out of the room, eyes closed, and then laughter by her mother and Hendry.**

**Brittany just shook her head, she wasn't even naked she was wearing her bra and panty, her brother was creepy. **

**Brittany finished getting dressed and then walked to the kitchen.**

"**Looks like we have a peeping tom in the house…" Hendry said laughing at Victor.**

**Brittany just shook her head and asked Victor. "Why did you scream?"**

**Victor closed his eyes and said. "I saw my sister almost naked, man gross."**

**Hendry looked at Brittany and then said laughing. "You know there is a saying, 'when you came in to this world you were naked and screaming, but now when your naked someone else dose the screaming' I think it fits you."**

**Brittany just hit Hendry on the shoulder and watched him fall to the ground. "Very funny, Hendry…" Brittany said glaring at him.**

**Hendry stood up and rubbed his shoulder saying. "You know you abuse me."**

**Brittany laughed at him and walked to her bag and started to pack it. After she packed her bag, she walked out of the front door and on her way to school.**

**On her way to school she caught up with Lizzy.**

"**Hey Liz, how is it going today?" Brittany asked smiling.**

**Lizzy smiled and then asked. "Fine thank you, did you short things out with Marcus?"**

**Brittany smiled and nodded. "Yeah, i didn't call him, he said sorry over msn, and that is how we shorted in out."**

**Lizzy just laughed and walked further.**

**They came to the school just in time; the bell rang just as Brittany walked in to the class room.**

**Later on, first brake.**

**Brittany walked on to the field in search of Marcus, she saw him standing by a girl, Brittany walked over to them, and smiled at Marcus.**

"**Hey Marcus, who is this…?" Brittany asked smiling.**

**Marcus looked a little paranoid, but answered. "This, this is Mink by partner, I mean she is helping me with biology." **

**Brittany smiled at Mink and then checked her out. She was a bit sorter that Brittany and she had light blond hair, unlike Brittany who had dark brown blond hair; Mink looked like a blond bimbo.**

"**Hey I am Brittany, Marcus's girlfriend, nice to meet you." Brittany said smiling.**

**Mink grinned and then said. "Yes I know, Marcus told me about you, listen I have to go, see you around." Mink said and then walked away.**

**Brittany turned her gaze back to Marcus who was looking a lot less paranoid. "Why do you look so paranoid?" Brittany asked smiling.**

**Marcus looked and then smiled. "I am not paranoid, lets go do find the gang." Marcus said as he started to walk away.**

**Brittany glared at him and then followed him she could see that something was not right with him, she just didn't know what.**

**Brittany's day went normally but Marcus kept on avoiding her, with was weird considering that they just made up, after school Brittany had to report to Mr. Kent on the A field, so that she would start practicing.**

**Brittany walked on to the field and saw that Mr. Kent and a couple of other student were standing across the field.**

**Brittany ran to Mr. Kent and greeted him.**

"**Yes, Greetings Brittany, and today I want to see how good you really can be, you can start by warming up, and then I want you to sprint against the other girls so I can see your top speed."**

**Brittany nodded and started to warm up, after she warmed up, she and the other girls went in to their places on the field and Mr. Kent started to count down from three, when he came to one, all the girl started to run, Brittany didn't know if she should go her fastest, but Mr. Kent said that they were the besting the school, so she probably needed to do her best just to keep up with them.**

**So Brittany ran her fastest, but to her surprise she didn't just keep up with them she passed them, but she kept on running, she could feel the wind trough her hair, and the sweet breeze of freedom, Brittany never knew why but she always longed for freedom, running with the wind in her hair, far away from everyone even Marcus, she wanted to leave earth and go away, away to another planet were she could be free, free from man main rules and laws.**

**Brittany crossed the finish line but didn't stop she continued to run right around the field, when she came to Mr. Kent he looked at her surprised and asked.**

"**Why did you continue around the field?" Mr. Kent asked.**

**Brittany caught her breath, and then answered. "I wanted to feel free, I love running I feel so free, like I am one step away from heaven."**

**Mr. Kent smiled and then asked. "Do you run a lot?"**

**Brittany shook her head and Mr. Kent continued. "Then how do you run so fast?"**

**Brittany thought for a while and then answered. "I have no idea, I just love running."**

**Brittany and the other girls did a couple of other exercises but 6 pm, it was getting dark and everyone went home, Brittany started to walk home, she had never before felt so free, when she started to run that fast she truly felt free.**

**Brittany continued to walk home but then started to feel like someone was following her, she looked behind her but saw nothing, there was no one, but she couldn't shake the feeling off. Brittany just calmed her self down and continued walking.**

**Not knowing any better.**

**End of chapter 6**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**

**Poor girl, just found freedom, and now someone or thing mite be following her.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Brittany was still walking on her way home, when she got an idea, she was going to stop by at Marcus's house, and ask him why he was avoiding her all day, Brittany took a right turn and proceeded to Marcus's house, half way there, she got that someone is following vibe again, and looked behind her and no one was there, so she just shook the feeling of again.**

**When Brittany came to Marcus's house she knocked on the door, and his mother opened.**

"**Good evening Brittany, what are you doing here?" Marcus's mother asked.**

**Brittany smiled and then asked. "Hey, is Marcus home?"**

**His mother looked at her confused. "I thought you and Marcus broke up."**

**Brittany looked at her confused and the only words she could get out were. "Excuse me."**

**His mother just looked at Brittany confused and then said. "Yes he is out with his new girlfriend Mink; they went out to the movies."**

**Brittany was really getting pissed off now. "Oh yes Mink, and are you guy's still going to his grandparents this weekend?"**

**His mother looked at Brittany confused once more. "We aren't going anywhere this weekend."**

**Brittany just shook her head and then said. "Oh sorry for bothering you I must have misunderstood, don't bother telling Marcus I was here, I will speak to him tomorrow."**

**His mother just nodded and closed the door, Brittany walked away from his house very pissed off.**

'**The little fucked lied to me, I am going to rip his head off, and that Mink that bitch is going to regret messing with me.'**

**Brittany was still walking and thinking of how she was going to kill them both, when she got the feeling again, but now she was really not in the mood for playing hide and seek.**

"**IS ANYBODY FOLLOWING ME?" Brittany yelled.**

**She looked around and saw no one, so she continued with her thoughts and walking on her way home, about two blocks later she got that feeling again.**

"**Okay this is fucking ridiculous, I know someone is following me, get a fucking back bone and get out here."**

**Brittany looked around and then heard something, she quickly looked around her, she didn't see anything, and it was getting dark soon she wouldn't be able to see anything.**

**Brittany kept on hearing something getting closer, so she started to walk away, but she kept on hearing something follow her.**

**She turned around and almost got an heart attack, about two meters from her in the dark, stood a huge man about 2.1 in length, he had long dreadlocks that came until his chest, he wore some kind on black metal armor, and a mask over his face, he had huge mussels, and all she could see trough his mask was two bright amber eyes, she would never be able to forget those eyes.**

**Brittany froze, he was staring right at her, her only idea was RUN.**

**She started to run her very fastest, faster than she had run on the field or ever before.**

**But he was fast, very fast, he quickly caught up with her, so running wasn't an option any more, she stopped and turned around he stopped as well, and just stared at her.**

'**Brittany don't you regret not taking confu now?" She asked her self, since the only way to get out of this alive was fighting for her life, she could not out run him, and her house was still very far, at that moment.**

**Brittany smiled and then asked. "W-why are you following me?" **

**He just kept staring at her.**

'**Talking is not helping." Brittany thought to her self.**

**He walked closer to her and Brittany took a step back, but he kept walling closer, Brittany took another step back, but tripped over her own foot, and fell to the ground.**

**She watched as he came even closer, and when he came to near, she freaked, she kicked him on his shin, but she hit rock hard steel and felt like her foot was going to break. **

**All she managed to do was piss him off, he grabbed her by her arm, but she ripped loose, and jumped away, he continued to walk at her, Brittany was starting to freak, this guy wouldn't quit.**

**When he got close he started to run, Brittany was too late and he grabbed her arms and tried to lock her, but she quickly kicked him in the stomach and this made some affect he let her go, but didn't fall down like she had hoped, she started to run again, but once more he followed, but when Brittany screamed for help he got pissed off, and ran at her fats, he caught up and did a low kick, making her fall down, Brittany felt like a train hit her legs.**

**He bended down and took out a needle from something on his arm.**

**Now Brittany really freaked, she quickly hit the needle out of his hand, she heard him hiss and then glare at her, he picked up the needle and pushed her down with his free hand.**

**Brittany saw him bring the needle close to her and tried pushing his hand up, she started to feel her legs again just at the right time, Brittany kicked him in the face, but he didn't even move, he just shook his head and glared at her, she saw him put down the needle and got a feeling she was better off when he was holding it.**

**She felt him, quickly turn her around, she tried to get loose, but he was way to strong, he pulled her hands tight at the back holding her hands and felt like her arms was going rip off. **

**She saw that him picking the needle back up with his free hand. Brittany tried getting loose more that once, but each time she tried be pulled her arms tighter, causing her to scream of pain.**

**Brittany started to freak out once more when he brought the needle to her neck and stuck her with it, she then felt him let her go, Brittany sprang up and felt her neck, she was about to run when she started to feel a bit dizzy.**

**She looked around everything was getting blurry and she couldn't see anything it was getting to dark and her eyes were to blurry.**

**The next thing she felt was hitting the ground hard, she couldn't move her body.**

**Brittany watched her vision go black and then went unconscious.**

**End of chapter 7**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**

**Poor Brittany she put up a fight, but we all know who was the stronger. **

**Psychotic laughter**

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

( )( )(")(")

Put the bunny in your profile 

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**

And put it in your next chapter, so that he can continue dominating

**Thank you so much for all your reviews I really appreciate it, lol, I hope that you like this chapter.**

**Brittany slowly opened her eyes, and tried to look around, her eyes were a bit blurry but started to clear. She slowly sat up, and looked around she was in some kind of bedroom. But it looked different, the walls were red, but it didn't look like normal pain or bricks. **

**Brittany started to remember what happened and felt her neck, she could feel the bump where the needle entered.**

**Brittany stood up and looked around in the room, she was lying on someone's bed, and her legs felt like they couldn't handle her body weight, probably from the kick she got, she didn't understand where she was, but she was going to find out.**

**Brittany saw a door and slowly began walking to it, trying to lean on whatever she could, her legs couldn't really handle her weight at the moment.**

**She came to the door and looked trough the window at the top, she saw a hallway with about six or seven doors including the room she was in, this was a very freaky place, Brittany tried to see if anyone was in the hallway, she couldn't see anyone so she slowly placed her hands on the door, and wanted to push it open but for some reason they hissed open by them self's.**

'**Cool touch doors.' Brittany thought to her self.**

**She slowly walked down the hallway while leaning on the walls.**

**Brittany walked to the first door, and peaked trough, making sure not to touch it, all that she could see was that it was an medium sized room, with an arena of some sort in the middle, she continued to the second door, and peaked trough, when she saw this room she freaked out, it looked like a butcher's shop, there were meat hanging from the roof, and lots of it, but no man with black armor.**

**She continued to the third door and peaked trough, in this room was something more normal, there was a huge bath, a toilet of some short and a sink, she continued to the fourth door, this door had no window and it had a keypad next to the door, probably to put in a pass word.**

**Brittany was not about to try and get in to that door, so she continued to the fifth door, this door had an keypad as well, but a window to, she peaked trough the window and saw a small room, with about 500 weapons.**

**But no man with black armor….**

**She then continued to the sixth room, this room made her sick to her stomach, is also had an keypad, but she wished that it didn't have a window, she saw a huge room, with lots on selves each one covered with skulls, and some of the skulls she had never seen, but some of them were human.**

**Brittany started to panic, the man wasn't in there ether, and there was only one room that she didn't see, Brittany started to lean against the wall, and slowly walked back to the bedroom, but when she not close to the bedroom, she heard a door go open. Brittany freaked she started to run as quickly as she could in to the room, she looked for a good place to hide, but the only place that she could find was behind the cupboard.**

**She heard someone walk into the room and then roar, her heart went crazy as she heard someone walk closer to where she was standing. The next thing she saw was a huge alien standing in front of her, it was the thing with the black armor, and he had four mandibles on his face and no lips and razor sharp teeth.**

**Brittany froze and just stared at his face, he looked down at her and just hissed, and walked away, Brittany fell to the ground and didn't say or think a thing, she just watched as she walked over to his cupboard and took out a medical case. And walked back to Brittany, she just sat there on the ground scared like hell.**

**He walked closer to her, but stopped when he saw her leaning back, trying to get away from him, he bended down and looked her in the eyes, he could smell her fear, and it was pathetic.**

"**Ooman stand up." He said harshly.**

**Brittany swallowed hard and slowly stood up, not daring to say a word.**

**He walked over to the bed and glared at Brittany saying. "Follow…"**

**Brittany slowly walked over to him and then he pointed to the bed. "Sit down."**

**Brittany did as he instructed and sat down on the bed, he sat down besides her causing her to move away, but soon stopped when he said. "Be still."**

**Brittany gulped and watched at he opened the case, and took out a gel of some short. **

**He leaned closer to her, and she just closed her eyes and tried not to cry, but when he pushed her hair away from her neck and put the gel on the mark that the needle made, she couldn't help than shed a tear, but not because the gel caused a burning feeling, but because he as touching her.**

**When he saw the tear fall down her cheek, he stopped and looked at her confused, her eyes were still closed but he could smell that she was terrified on him; he putted the gel down on the bed and said growing. "Do it your self ooman." And then he walked out of the room.**

**Brittany looked opened her eyes and looked at the gel, she started to cry uncontrollably, it felt like her life was over, she picked up the gel, and started to put some of it on her neck, and then closed it and placed it back in to the case, and then closed the case.**

**Brittany just sat there on the bed, she didn't move, she was too scared and confused, she couldn't understand what was going on, and she was too frightened to ask him.**

**End of Chapter 8**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

( )( )(")(")

Put the bunny in your profile 

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**

And put it in your next chapter, so that he can continue dominating

**Ps: No bunny no next chapter.**

**Hey, everyone, thank you for reviewing all of you, and sorry that I am only updating now, but it seems that fanfiction had a bit of problems.**

**Brittany just kept sitting there, on his bed, she was too scared to even think about moving, she stared down at the floor and started to think.**

'**What did I ever do to deserve this?" She thought to her self.**

**She kept on staring at the floor, until she was calmed down, or more gathered the guts to stand up, she slowly stood up and walked to the door, she looked trough the window and saw no one in the hall, she placed her hands on the door and watched it hiss open.**

**Brittany walked down the hallway and saw that the door that the before could not go into was now open. She tiptoed to the door, and look into it, she saw that the huge alien was sitting on a chair, speaking with another alien on the screen that looked much older. She couldn't hear what they were saying they just made a strange clicking sound. **

**The older alien on the screen the pointed to her and the younger alien turned around and looked at her; she froze and didn't move a finger or toe she just stood there. The younger alien turned back to the screen and continued talking to the older alien.**

**Brittany could see that the older alien was this one's boss, he kept pointing at Brittany, clicking hysterically, the younger alien just looked mad but kept his cool.**

**After a couple of minutes the alien switched of the screen and Brittany froze, when the screen went off she saw that they weren't on earth anymore they were far from it, trough what now looked like an window, she could see earth, but she quickly went out of her day dreaming when she saw the alien approach her.**

**Brittany took a step back and the alien stood still, he just looked at her angry and then said. "Ooman stand still."**

**Brittany did as he demanded and stood still. He walked closer to her and bended down asking. "My name is Ra'cusha you are Brittany right?"**

**She looked at him and nodded and then she bended down and hoped that it meant something like a greeting. She couldn't help than to stare at his face, it looked so weird.**

**Ra'cusha noticed that she was looking at his face, he glared at her and she looked down. "You probably want to know why you are here." Ra'cusha said.**

**Brittany was still looking down and nodded, she didn't want to look at his face, she would just stare.**

"**I had to take you away, because you are important to are research." Ra'cusha said in a serious voice.**

**Brittany looked up at him, and glared him in the eyes. "Oh hell no, you aren't going to cut me open, go to hell!" Brittany yelled at him and run out of the room as fast as she could, behind her she heard him roar and then yell. "Come back here ooman."**

**Brittany didn't go back she ran into the first door that she could find, which was the bathroom. Brittany ran inside and climbed in the bath lying down.**

**She heard Ra'cusha walk down the hall way and was sure that he was going to pass the bathroom but instead he walked in and walked over to the bathroom and looked down at her lying in the bath, before Brittany could think she kidded him in the face and ran out of the bathroom, hearing him roar, since he didn't have his mask on.**

**Brittany ran into the butcher and hided behind one of the raw things hanging from the roof, the room was ice cold and she felt like she was going to freeze over or something.**

**She heard him roar and walk pass the butcher room, she sighed in relief, and sat down, it wouldn't be long before he looked in this room, and then he was no dought going to cut her up, and eat her or something.**

**Brittany sneaked to the door and peaked trough and saw that Ra'cusha was walking down the hall way, she quickly duck and leaned against the wall.**

**She tried not to breath, but it didn't help she was freezing to death it felt like a freezer just colder. She started to shiver and then heard him stop.**

**Now she was really getting scared. She watched as the door hissed open and saw him looking down at her. He glared at her and picked her up over his shoulder she kicked and screamed but it didn't help, he carried her to his bed room, and threw her down on the bed. **

**Brittany looked up at him in fear, Ra'cusha just glared at her and rubbed his mandibles saying. "That was not very nice ooman."**

**Brittany shivered she was still cold from the freezer, she looked at him and didn't think before speaking. "You want to cut me up, do you expect me to just be fine with that and bring my own knife."**

**Ra'cusha lifted his two upper mandibles forming a smiled and then asked. "Why do you think I am going to cut you up ooman?"**

**Brittany looked at him still scared out of her wits. "I am your test subject or something; I know what people do to test subjects!" She yelled.**

**Ra'cusha glared at her and then said roaring. "Ooman don't yell at me."**

**Brittany glared back at him and yelled. "What the fuck is an Ooman?"**

**Ra'cusha hissed at her and then said yelling. "You are an Ooman, ooman."**

**Brittany glared at him and then yelled. "Just let me go, get another human for your tests!"**

**Ra'cusha roared and then turned him back to her, making the clicking sound again. Brittany stood up from the bed and walked over to Ra'cusha, he was still standing back to her.**

"**S-so are you… going to cut me up?" She asked staying a meter or so away from him.**

**Ra'cusha turned around and glared at her saying. "No I am got going to cut you up."**

**Brittany sighed in relief, and sat down on the bed, Ra'cusha just looked at her and walked out of the room.**

**End of Chapter 9**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**

**Poor girl, thinking that she is going to be cut up. Cries**

**Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

( )( )(")(")

Put the bunny in your profile 

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**

And put it in your next chapter, so that he can continue dominating

**Brittany was sitting on the bed when she stated to think.**

'**Okay Brittany see the silver line in this dark clouded, think about if you survive this horrible night mare, at least then you will have some cool stories to tell every one, and maybe something good will come out of this.' She thought to her self.**

**Brittany stood up and walked over to the door, she looked through the small window and once more she saw that the control room door was open.**

**Brittany slowly placed her hands on the door and watched it hiss open.**

**Brittany walked out of the room and down the hall to the control room.**

**When she got to the control room she saw that Ra'cusha was sitting on a chair, making a clicking sound, and rubbing his head.**

**Brittany took a deep breath and walked into the control room.**

**She walked up to Ra'cusha gathering courage, and then asking. "Okay what do I have to do?" **

Ra'cusha turned around smiling, but she looked down when she saw his face, he hissed when he saw this but answered her question. "All you need to do cooperate."

Brittany nodded confused asking. "Cooperate with what?" She asked still looking down, he smiled saying "just let me run a couple of tests" Brittany looked up in shock asking "Tests what kind of tests?" Ra'cusha smiled once saying "don't worry, you will be fine, I am not going to operate on you."

Brittany smiled in relieve and then walked over to the control pads asking "what does this button do?" As she was asking she pressed the button and watched Ra'cusha eye's go wide, as the screen changed from the planets to an old alien, Brittany looked up and almost fell down when she saw a huge alien face before her, but she managed to get a couple of words out. "Damn that is ugly" She muttered out.

The elder looked down at her saying "she has no manners I see" he said looking at Ra'cusha.

Ra'cusha quickly stood up and went down on one knee, bowing to the elder, Brittany just stared at him as he went down on his knee's totally confused.

Ra'cusha then stood up saying "sorry elder, she does not know with whom she is talking" he said glaring at her.

The elder looked straight at Brittany smiling "so you are Brittany, am I right?" the elder asked, Brittany looked at him confused asking "Yes it is how did you know?" she asked looking at the elder confused, the elder smiled saying "I know much more than you think my child, much more" Brittany looked at him even more confused "what is that expose to mean?"

She asked and the elder looked at her smiled or at least that is what she thought.

The elder smiled at Ra'cusha and then switched off the screen, Ra'cusha looked at Brittany angry saying "are you insane?" he asked her.

Brittany looked at him confused but answering his question. "nope why?"

He shook his head and then walked out of the control room, followed by Brittany.

He walked over to the room with all the weapons, and punched in a password, and the door hissed open. Brittany walked into the room with him but could not understand what they were doing there. "what are we doing here?" she asked and he just smiled but after five minutes of her nagging he finally said "getting ready for your first tests" Brittany looked at him confused and then at all the weapons asking "are you going to stab me to death?" he looked at her shaking his head "no, I am going to give you armor" She looked at him confused but followed him.

He stopped in front of a pair of black and silver armor, and gave it to Brittany, she looked at it confused not really knowing what to do, he continued to walk to the weapons on the other side on the room, she just followed him.

He stopped at a wrist blade and an spear and a long silver sword, he picked them both up and showed her his spear and wrist blade, showing her how it works even thought she knew very well how a sword works, she nodded and then took the weapons, "thank you for these items, but what should I do with them?" she asked confused.

Ra'cusha smiled saying "you are going on a hunt" he said walking out of the weapon room, followed by surprised Brittany. "What am I going to hunt?" she asked.

He smiled walking to the bath room and pointing inside signaling her to go in "what do you want me to do?" she asked confused, he smiled saying "get dressed."

Brittany looked at him a bit confused but did as he asked she walked into the bathroom and started to get dressed, she could feel that the ship had landed she only hoped that they had landed on earth and not another strange planet after a couple of minutes she walked out wearing the armor, and the three weapons he gave her.

Ra'cusha smiled and continued to the far end of the hall, Brittany followed him, but was surprised when she saw him tap something on the wall, she walked up to him asking "what are you doing?" he just smiled saying "the door is cloaked I am typing in a key"

Brittany looked at him a bit amazed and freaked out, she watched the door hiss open, she looked at Ra'cusha confused but then heard him speak "when we get outside draw a weapon" before Brittany could say anything he walked out the door and she followed him outside.

……………………………………………………………………

End of Chapter 10

By DalouA Drakeheart


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Sorry that I am taking so long to update but yeah I have this cool new game Guild Wars, and I love it, and besides that I played around today with my chemistry kit, and well got this liquid that destroys living flesh on my hands, but don't worry I washed it off, and I am fine now, I think… Oh and I think its time that I mention that I don't own any Predator, I just have to say that other wise maybe someone thinks that I own like shares in the alien company or something. Chapter 11 

xXx

Brittany stepped out of the ship into a open, field and draw her sword.

She didn't know exactly where she was, only that it was somewhere in the universe. It didn't matter when, for when she saw all the strange creatures running straight at her. Ra'cusha broke into a run, sprinting to shield Brittany from the bestial onslaught. Bringing his spear up in a powerful arc, the hunter caught the first Creature in the chest, knocking it backward, leaving a huge gash in its chest.

Ra'cusha found his weapon stuck in the creatures chest, his eyes widened as he saw another creature run straight at him. Ra'cusha tried once more to get his weapon out, but when it would not move, he tried to move out of the way, despite his quick move, the creature's claw came down on his arm, Ra'cusha hissed as the creatures claw make contact with his arm, he jumped out of the way, and roared in pain.

Brittany could not move, she felt like her whole body was frozen, she watched Ra'cusha run at the creature who was charging her, Ra'cusha ran his spear through the creature's chest, she saw another creature charge him, but he could not get his weapon loose from the previous attack, she watched the creature slice through his arm and heard his roar in pain, and then to her amazement she found her self running straight at the creature "No!" She yelled as she closed in on the beast, slashing down on it from behind, her blade hit the creature in the neck, severing the creature's head from its shoulders with just a single blow, and it slumped to the ground.

Brittany rushed to Ra'cusha, "are you okay?" she asked gasping at the site of his wound, Ra'cusha looked at her surprised saying "yes thank you I am fine" Brittany smiled but then saw his facial expression go serious "Let's get going" he said as he started to walk, she looked at him confused, and ran after him "go where?" she asked.

Ra'cusha smiled saying "The hunt is not finished" Brittany looked at him gasping "you are hurt" she stated but Ra'cusha continued walking ignoring her last comment, Brittany nodded and followed him.

They continued into a forest, they were near the middle of the forest when Ra'cusha suddenly stopped, she bumped into him and fell to the ground, Brittany slowly got up rubbing her head, when she got the fright of her life

xXx

End of Chapter 11

By DalouA Drakeheart

Sorry for this short chapter, please let me know what you think, flame me if you don't like it, and thank me if you do… 'ahh torches'


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for your review's, and for not burning me to a crisp, hope you like this chapter as well. And never forget to let the bunny dominate.

( )( )(")(")

Chapter 12

xXx

Brittany looked at them in shock, before her stood over 20 of those horrible creatures, they had long claws, and looked like wear wolfs, Brittany didn't notice before how big and strong they looked.

"Let's go" Ra'cusha said and she gasped "what are you mad" she whispered, but Ra'cusha just smiled and took her hand saying "you will do just fine" he said looking into her eyes, Brittany smiled out of fear, but trusted him.

Ra'cusha ran to the creatures and Brittany raised her sword over her head and charged in, as she came close, the creatures saw her and a couple came out from behind the tree's, this brought a smiled of fear to Brittany's lips, she gripped her sword tighter, advancing to the newly arrived creature, and swung her blade downward onto the creature's head, the creature staggered backward under the blow.

The creature could hardly stay on it's feet, but before it fell down dead, it managed to claw Brittany on her leg, she fell down in pain, but when she saw her blood, she stood up and something strange happened, she could feel the adrenalin go through her body, and she felt ten times stronger, her whole body felt different, she picked up her sword and raised it over her head and charged at one of the creatures.

She ran at the creature, and slashed the beast across its arm.

The creature let out a howl, but its life was ended when Ra'cusha stuck his spear through the creatures stomach, Brittany smiled and ran of to another beast, "lets see who survives this battle" she grunted raising her sword up over her head and bringing it down with the force of her entire body. Her sword cur deep, and the creature spouted blood as it fell down dead.

"Who's next?" shouted Brittany, her adrenaline pumping.

She saw two beasts walk up to her, in two huge steps she closed on the two beasts. Spinning as she neared them, Brittany gained momentum, then slashed the closest. Her sword dug into the beast's gullet. The creature's insides spilled out and it dropped to the ground, writhing and howling in pain.

The second beast, clawed her on her back, Brittany shrieked in pain and frustration.

Turning her blade around, she showed the tip into the creature's face, lodging it in its mouth. Holding the hilt with both hands, she drove the sharpened point straight up into the beasts skull and out the back of its head.

Yanking her weapon back, she let the beasts lifeless corpse fall to the ground besides his companion. Brittany turned around and saw Ra'cusha kill two of the creatures, sticking the one with his spear, and slicing the other with his wrist blade.

She smiled as she ran to him, "nice" she said as she patted him on the back, Ra'cusha looked at her smiling "not too bad yourself" he said as he looked at her dead victim's.

Brittany saw more beast to the west of her, running with all her might. Brittany drove herself into a frenzy, her blade danced left and right. Where a beast stepped in front of her, it fell. They came at her from all sides, and she took an couple of wounds,

Brittany smiled cutting down the last beast in her way, she turned around smiling at Ra'cusha, who was just looking at her surprised. Brittany looked around noticing that all the beast were dead, she calmed down, but then was hit with the pain, of her wounds.

She let out a huge scream of pain, before falling to the ground unconscious, the last thing she saw was Ra'cusha running to her aid.

xXx

End of chapter 12

By DalouA Drakeheart

Once more, I hope you liked the chapter. And please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey thank you for your review's and please keep it up.

Chapter 13

xXx

Brittany slowly opened her eyes, and tried to look pass her blurry vision, her whole body felt like it was hit by a train, she slowly sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked herself while sitting up, "you are on the ship" she heard Ra'cusha say, Brittany looked behind her, and saw him sitting on the side of the bed, she was back in his bedroom.

"What happened?" She asked confused, Ra'cusha smiled and started to explain "you fell down unconscious, because of the loss of blood that you had" he said, and Brittany gasped, but then tried to stand up, when she tried to stand up, she felt her one leg burn like hell, she looked down at her leg, and saw a huge bandage, and then remembered that the beast had clawed her there.

"Did you fix me up?" she asked looking at the bandage, Ra'cusha nodded and walked over to her and sat down besides her. "how are you feeling?" he asked smiling, Brittany smiled at the site of his amber eyes "fine considering, you?" she asked staring into his eyes.

Ra'cusha smiled as she looked deeper into her beautiful light blue eyes. " yes I am fine thank you" he said smiling. Brittany tried standing up once more, but found herself hissing in pain, as she put weight on her harmed leg "damn!" she yelled and Ra'cusha looked at her confused "what is the matter?" he asked her.

She looked down disappointed "I am such a failure, you take me out, and I go and faint" she said still looking down" Ra'cusha shook his head "no, you did very well, you killed 11 of the beasts" he said lifting up her chin, and looking in her eyes.

Brittany smiled at his comment "you are just saying that to make me feel better" she saw smiling, Ra'cusha laughed "no really you did very well for your first try" he said laughing, Brittany glared at him saying "oh now, I only did well for a first try" she said, Ra'cusha smiled and then said "well it was a bit of a shock when you fell down."

Brittany laughed and then said "well I saved your life" Ra'cusha laughed at this comment and then said "no you didn't" Brittany gasped saying "ungrateful" Ra'cusha just laughed "but you didn't save my life" he said. Brittany smiled saying "your lucky that I am hurt, other wise I would kick your ass right here" Ra'cusha laughed saying "A hunter never takes his wounds as an excuse"

Brittany smiled and then hit him on the shoulder hard, Ra'cusha was pushed back a bit but then started laughing "you are right, you must be hurt, because if that is your best shot" she gashed at his comment saying "are you mocking me?"

Ra'cusha smiled saying "never" she could see that he was mocking her and she was not about to be a joke to him, she closed her eyes and punched him with all her mite, that she had at that moment.

Ra'cusha felt a huge blow on his shoulder, the same spot where she hit him before, he flew back a meter or so and fell of the bed, in the process. He slowly sat up from the ground, and smiled "now that was a punch" he said. Brittany smiled saying "thank you" Ra'cusha laughed and went to sit besides her again.

Brittany smiled as he came to sit next to her, she laid down on the bed, trying not to harm her back anymore than it was harmed already. Ra'cusha smiled and went to lie besides her, she closed her eyes as she lied her head down "are you in a lot of pain?" he asked as he saw her eyes close and she was biting on her teeth.

"No" she said still biting on her teeth, Ra'cusha smiled at her honour, she was too proud to admit that she was hurt. He nodded as ran his fingers trough her hair.

She seemed to find comfort in this, Brittany easily, despite the pain that she was in, fell asleep.

xXx

End of Chapter 13

By DalouA Drakeheart

Please review, and tell me what you think of this chapter, I know lately my chapters are very short, but like I said before, I am very busy with my new game guild wars, Ps If anybody here that reads the story owns guild wars, my name of that is DalouA Drakeheart, or DarkAngel DalouA, find me and talk to me, I am in land two.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you, for your review's, this is the last chapter thought.

Chapter 14

xXx

Brittany woke up the next morning and saw that Ra'cusha was not lying next to her anymore. She stood up and walked out of the room in search of Ra'cusha, she saw that the control room was open, she walked inside and saw that he was talking to the one he calls elder, probably his king.

The elder saw that Brittany walked in and turned his gaze to her, greeting her "good morning young hunter." He said smiling, Ra'cusha turned around and smiled when he saw her, Brittany smiled at the elder saying "good morning" she said and the elder smiled.

Ra'cusha turned back to the elder asking "are you sure that she is ready?" he asked, the elder nodded "yes I am, bring her back to the home land." Ra'cusha nodded and the screen went blank.

Brittany looked at Ra'cusha confused asking "where am I going?" she asked and Ra'cusha turned around saying "you are a true hunter and will go to our home land" She looked at him in sock "why?" she asked and he smiled "you will meet our elder."

Brittany didn't understand but agreed, she wanted to meet their elder and the rest of his race.

Ra'cusha walked over to Brittany smiling "don't worry I will be with you every step of the way" he said smiling, she nodded saying "I know, I can trust you"

Ra'cusha looked her in here eyes, leaning down he slowly gave her a kiss with his inner mouth, using his mandibles to slowly rub the sides of her face.

She gladly returned the kiss, and they shared a couple of seconds in each others arms. Brittany could not believe this was happing, she couldn't believe that this was happing, she knew she liked Ra'cusha but she never in her whole life thought that she would kiss him, but she didn't mind.

The next couple of day's went bay past, the two of them grew closer and closer, the day came closer and closer and then the day came. Brittany was wearing her black armour that Ra'cusha gave her, "we are almost there" she heard Ra'cusha say, Brittany smiled she was very nervous about meeting his race, a bit too nervous.

The had a smooth landing on his home planet, Brittany felt the ship go down, they walked out of the control room and to the cloaked door, "are you ready?" Ra'cusha asked and she took a deep breath and then nodded, he punched in the pass word, and the door hissed open. Brittany gasped as she saw hundreds of aliens standing in row's outside and the elder in the middle walking to them, she walked out of the ship, Ra'cusha stepped around Brittany, letting his hand brush across her hip as he said. "This is my race."

The End

xXx

End of Chapter 14

By DalouA Drakeheart

Okay the end of Dweling, but don't worry I mite right a sequel, some year or another, that is if you want me to, then I will check when I have time, but at the moment I am trying to finish all my stories.

Review and let me know what you thought of this story and whether I should write a sequel one year or another.


End file.
